Pequeñas aventuras
by Chica de los jazmines
Summary: Porque la amistad es más fuerte que todo. Porque ellas son tan iguales como diferentes. Porque están tan cerca como lejos. Porque a pesar de todo son amigas. Niki y Olly. Short-fic. Dedicado a Mommy's Bad Girl.
1. Conociendo la belleza

**Summary: _Porque la amistad es más fuerte que todo. Porque ellas son tan iguales como diferentes. Porque están tan cerca como lejos. Porque a pesar de todo son amigas. Niki y Olly._**

**Disclamier:_ El autor y encantador creador de los maravillosos libros y espectaculares personajes es el hermoso Federico Moccia, el hombre que diariamente hace que cuando yo vea alguna de sus obras me muera, me sensibilice y sueñe día a día en convertirme en sus personajes o conseguirme a alguno de sus hombres. Yo soy la única autora de este pequeño short-fic. Parecidos con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Hay ciertas cosas similares al libro original del autor Moccia. ¡Les quedó claro... el real autor es Moccia yo sólo estoy enamorada de él!!!!  
_**

**Nota de la autora: _Dedicada a Celeste Azuela, por ser hoy un día especial. Un día como cualquier otro. Un día en donde los recuerdos envuelvan nuestra mente. Un día en donde se tiene que demostrar lo amiga que sos. Porque no importan nuestras barreras, vos sabés lo que sos para mi, vos sabés lo que perteneces a mi vida. Gracias por todo lo que compartimos. Gracias por aceptarme tal cual sos. Por participar de mis alegrías y tristezas. Gracias por existir. Te adoro y lo sabés.  
_**

**Capitulo 1:**

_**"Conociendo la belleza"**_

Mañana soleada. Mañana de enigmas sin resolver. Mañana de cielo sin nubes. Nubes escondidas entre los sueños más oscuros. Día para soñar con lo maravilloso. Soñar con las aventuras. Soñar con un gran paisaje. Soñar tanto despierta como dormida. Simplemente soñar.

Ella se despertó temprano como era su costumbre en un día común. Se vistió. Desayunó. Buscó en su cochera el ciclomotor y salió apurada de la casa saludando rápidamente a su madre.  
Arrancó a velocidad. El viento pegando sobre su cara le gustaba. El aire que respiraba cuando tomaba más y más energía al utilizar su vehículo le apasionaba.

Llegó sobresaltada. Pero llegó. Temprano. Como siempre. Para esperar y no ser esperada. La morocha de ojos penetrantes seguía sentada sobre su ciclomotor que todavía tenía el motor encendido, mientras revisaba su celular sin poder entender la impuntualidad de la gente. Aunque la soportaba y tenía la paciencia suficiente para ese tipo de cosas. Más a su amiga Olly.

Cinco minutos más tarde y en un viaje de menos velocidad que su amiga, llegó Olly con el pelo suelto que había dejado bailar en el viento. Con la cara _lavada_ a diferencia de us amiga completamente maquillada y arreglada. No cualquier persona se despierta dos horas antés por las mañanas para arreglarse. No cualquiera se pierde dos horas de soñar con callejones sin salidas para comenzar los sueños a ojos abiertos.

- Olimpia impuntual.

- Perdón, desperté cinco minutos antés de salir de mi casa.

- Como siempre. Entremos se nos hace tarde.

Así estacionaron sus ciclomotores juntos. Y juntas ingresaron a ese colegio tan particular, donde el mundo las observaba por la típica entrada en dúo todas las mañanas.

- Niki, ¡A qué no sabés!

- No, no lo se.

- Ayer, bueno, básicamente me tiré encima de unos cinco hombres.

- Yo de ninguno.

- Porque eres una aburrida, que mejor de tener diecisiete años y tener sexo todas las noches.

- Eso es algo que no me representa. Estoy esperando algo bueno.

- Yo estoy esperando a que el chico del gimnasio se digne a hablarme, pero mientras tanto disfruto de la vida.

- Quedate tranquila, eso me quedó bien claro.

Así estás diosas por naturaleza se dignaron a entrar al colegio. Sentadas como hacían a diario. Una al lado de la otra. Niki se paso dibujando estrellas en un cuaderno mientras anotaba frases lindas que se le venían a la mente. Por su parte Olly practicaba y utilizaba su creatividad para pintar papeles y convertirlos en sobres de colores con decoraciones de corazones.  
Todo por supuesto en clase de matemáticas. Otra cosa no podía pedirse para estas horas aburridas y torturantes.

- ¿Qué haces a la salida?

- Nada, ¿Y tu?

- ¿Vamos juntas a tomar un batido?

- Acepto.- Dijo Niki con una sonrisa extendida en su rostro.

Así al finalizar las clases estas dos adolescentes con la mitad de sus vidas revueltas en locuras fueron en busca de sus ciclomotores para retirarse de la zona del establecimiento. Inundado por chicos ínutiles y sin sentido.

- Carrera ver quien llega antés a Pascucci.

- No, Niki yo no conduzco a tu misma velocidad.

- Olly, entonces pierdes.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes!

Así estas dos amigas aventureras a pesar de lo amigas que son quieren derrotarse una con la otra. Porque la competencia les divierte. Porque son amantes de la adrenalina. Una más que la otra.

Porque no saben hasta cuando podrán ser amigas. Pero saben hasta cuando van a recordarse. Porque hay ciertas cosas que del corazón no se van más.

_"La vida se acaba solo cuando se deja de vivir"_

_

* * *

_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, solo tendrá unos pocos capítulos más. El verdadero significado de esta historia es como puede manejarse la amistad. La amistad que supera mil barreras en la vida. La amistad que continúa latente con el pasar del tiempo.**_

_** Yo no se cuanto tiempo va a perdurar esto, pero se de algo que va a seguir en mi siempre, y es que todos los días vas a pertenecer a mi corazón. Gracias por ser mi hermana mayor. Gracias por ser parte de mi alma, corazón y vida.**_

_**La frase que aparece al cierre del capitulo es una copia de una frase que Niki dijo en una de las tantas aventuras que tuvo con Alex, esta precisamente es una de las primeras que ellos tuvieron y me gusta mucho, porque uno debe vivir la vida al máximo y aprovecharla en cada momento, y que mejor que llenar la vida de buenas personas y amigos que nos inunden el corazón de lindos momentos.**_

**Mantén los pies en el suelo. No a tres metros sobre el cielo.**

**Chica de los jazmines.  
**


	2. Belleza mejor experimentada

**Summary: _Porque la amistad es más fuerte que todo. Porque ellas son tan iguales como diferentes. Porque están tan cerca como lejos. Porque a pesar de todo son amigas. Niki y Olly._**

**Disclamier:_ El autor y encantador creador de los maravillosos libros y espectaculares personajes es el hermoso Federico Moccia(mi esposo por si hace falta decir), el hombre que diariamente hace que cuando yo vea alguna de sus obras me muera, me sensibilice y sueñe día a día en convertirme en sus personajes o conseguirme a alguno de sus hombres(el sabe que no lo hago cornuda, sólo compartimos). Yo soy la única autora de este pequeño short-fic. Parecidos con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Hay ciertas cosas similares al libro original del autor Moccia. ¡Les quedó claro... el real autor es Moccia yo sólo estoy enamorada de él!!!!  
_**

**Nota de la autora: _Dedicada a Celeste Azuela, porque estás presente en mi, como cada latido que da mi corazón. Porque sos mi hermana mayor. Y porque hago el esfuerzo por saber todo de vos, cosa que está siendo posible!  
_**

**Capitulo 2: **

_**"Belleza mejor experimentada"**_

- Son 8 Euros en total. Cuatro por batido.

Ella. Tratando de falsificar una sonrisa abrió su billetera y saco varios billetes. Su amiga esperó con una sonrisa, para nada falsa. Se liberó de pagar el batido. Era obvio. Como Niki no hay. La velocidad es basicamente fundamental en su vida, así que era improbable que Olly ganase. Además de que era prácticamente mágica, el viento sobre su cara pegándole fuerte y su cabello siempre volvía a estar en el mismo lugar en pocos segundos. Olimpia por el contrario, parecía salida de una guerra.

- Olly cuando termines ven, aquí encontré buenos lugares.

- ¡Ya voy! ¡Estoy pagando!

Ambas largaron una carcajada.

Esperó los batidos. Luego los agarró caminólentamente hacía la mesa circular en donde se encontraba su amiga leyendo una revista de nuevos modelos de autos.

- Toma, tu batido de frutos del bosque.

- ¿De qué pediste tu?

- Citricos. ¿Qué miras?

- Quiero este auto.

Graciosa. Muy graciosa. Hasta demasiado graciosa.

- ¡A vos te dicen tonta eh!

- Algún día voy a conseguirlo.

Así esta chica cerró la revista no sin darle un último vistazo a la foto del Audi 8c Spider. Con tanta razón su amiga, tonta le decían para elegir auto. ¿Quién no sueña con ese modelo?

- Seguro amiga, tal vez ganes la lotería.

- No arruines todos mis sueños con tu sarcasmo.

- Yo no arruino nada, dije "tal vez ganes la lotería y así puedes comprarte el modelo de tus sueños".

- Deja de tomarme el pelo.

- No lo hice, ni lo hago. Mejor sigamos con el batido.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por?

- ¡Por pagarlo! Y por pensar que algún día voy a tener ese auto.

- ¡De nada!

Consumieron toda la bebida. Poco a poco el vaso quedó vacío. Después de largas charlas entre amigas. Aventuras sexópatas de Olly. Historias dramáticas de Niki. Sueños veloces. Sueños fuertes. Sueños apasionados. Pero siempre sueños. Ambas esperando que alguno de todos se les cumpliera. Para así poder decir la típica frase: Mi sueño se hizo realidad.  
Algún día la dirían. Ellas estaban seguras de eso.

- Ahora, ¿qué hacemos?

- No se Olly, vayamos a comprar.

- ¿A comprar? ¿Ahora? ¿Qué cosa?

- Algo para salir está noche. No pienses que voy a quedarme encerrada. Al menos vamos a comer pizzas a Baffetto, sabés que son las mejores.

- Del mundo.

Así Niki la entusiasmó. Salieron de compras. Se probaron vestidos. Jeans. Faldas. Camisas. Blusas. Cosas simples. Cosas extrañas. Y todo para que a la noche salieran a comer pizzas.  
Estás dos amigas estaban en lo correcto yendo lindas a un restaurante. Nunca se sabe. En cualquier lugar puede estar el amor de tu vida. No pierdas la oportunidad de conocerlo, sólo por no ser vista. Por no llamar la atención. La belleza interior es lo segundo que se mira. Lo primero son los zapatos.

_"Voy maquillada a la verdulería quien sabe si ahí me cruzo al amor de mi vida"_

_

* * *

_

_**Queridos!! Como dije anteriormente es un short-fic que como el título lo dice van a ser relatos de pequeñas cosas entre dos amigas. Simplemente eso, acá no hay drama, no hay un desenlase, simplemente "Pequeñas Aventuras"**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado! Y la frase que está al final del capitulo, yo me entiendo de donde salió!! Uno tiene que estar listo para todo!**_

_**Celes, gracias por todo. Te adoro, como dije en el review. Como lo hago notar todos los días. Dale que sale 2010 Groenlandia !! jajaj  
**_

**Mantén los pies en el suelo. No a tres metros sobre el cielo.**

**Chica de los jazmines.**


End file.
